


perception

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Original Fiction [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, style, tone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: nounthe ability to see, hear, or become aware of something through the senses
Series: Lav's Original Fiction [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767991
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	perception

Sunlight filters in through the slanted window, laying a wall of light across the café. You reach forward and wrap your hands around the warm, still-steaming mug sat on the round table in front of you. The bright light shining through the café makes it difficult to read your computer screen, though you don’t want to turn up the brightness just in case someone sees. You’re finishing up the last round of edits on your latest novella, a steamy piece of erotica your publisher thinks is going to be a big hit.

A headache starts to form behind your eyes that you’re sure the caffeine will fix.

* * *

A wall of light filters in through the slanted window of the café, too bright against your computer screen and making it nearly impossible to see. The lack of contrast creases your brow in frustration; you need to be able to see what you’re working on, but you don’t want to turn the brightness of your screen up too high in case someone overlooks. You reach forward and grab your mug of tea, but the handle is just as warm as its body and you have to hold it loosely because it’s so hot. You’re only here to finish up the last round of editing on your latest novella before you can leave. It’s only a short little piece of erotica, hardly a literary masterpiece.

A headache starts to form behind your eyes, and it makes you want to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> had to do a study to show the difference between tone and style!
> 
> same scene. same style. different tone!


End file.
